<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than just a servant by Eikeemili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037261">more than just a servant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili'>Eikeemili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Marriage, Late Night Writing, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, daveyishurting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“can you believe her Davey!? I just returned not more than a week ago and without talking to me about it she’s already planning my departure, for good this time. Maybe spot agreed to this dumb marriage crap but I sure as hell wont” jack had thrown the door open startling David who had been organizing his clothing.<br/>“I mean if she had talked to you about would you have agreed?” David asked turning his attention to the raging prince who currently was sulking at his window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than just a servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello you lovely people. thiswas sorta an idea i had last night where i absolutly could not sleep....... so i made it instead.<br/>idk if ill add more chapters it really depends on hove people recive it and if i can manage it with online school and all that :))<br/>but without further edo enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”no, I won’t do it!” jack was pacing around the throne room which he had been doing for hours still stuck in the same argument his mother, queen Medda had started with him.<br/>
“jack you’re going to choose a young beautiful princess and that’s final” Medda was exhausted and slightly tired of speaking with the stubborn young prince. She had always known jack would be that hardest to marry away, due to him loving to travel with his loyal servant David Jacobs who mostly kept jack in check and out of trouble.<br/>
“why do I have to? you already married spot away to some dumb blond out north and still got Charlie and Smalls.” Jack declared frowning from self-pity.<br/>
“oh, and just for the record spot became a jerk after. He hasn’t even bothered to write us for months!” jack continued scolding his mother.<br/>
After spot had left no on in the family had been able to get in touch with him and one of his closest friends, he had asked to never speak to him again, that Medda had to admit was wrong.<br/>
“jack you’re 21, be happy that let you wait that long. If it was anyone else, you would have been gone by the day you turned 18 and trust me young man many have looked down on my decision.” Medda had always been a patient woman especially when it came to her kids, but at this very moment she had lost it. This wasn’t the first argument the two of them had had over this matter, far from the first to be exactly.<br/>
Medda had mentioned it a week ago after Jack had returned from one of his countless trips to the west, Jack had flipped out after that and immediately left the dining hall leaving the rest of the family sitting in an uncomfortable silence. After that he had visited her chamber and started yelling about freedom and his happiness. And then the arguing had continued from there.<br/>
“I never wanted marriage mother; I just want to travel around being free” he answered his mother his tone becoming more sad than angry.<br/>
“and I understand Jack but that’s just not how things are when your born into royalty” Medda stood up and walked over too the blue looking boy to stroke his cheek. He quickly dismissed her touch, again looking at her furiously.<br/>
“then I wish this whole royalty burden would just disappear!” he yelled before storming out off the room smacking the doors behind him forcefully leaving a shocked Medda alone in the throne room.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“can you believe her Davey!? I just returned not more than a week ago and without talking to me about it she’s already planning my departure, for good this time. Maybe spot agreed to this dumb marriage crap but I sure as hell wont” jack had thrown the door open startling David who had been organizing his clothing.<br/>
“I mean if she had talked to you about would you have agreed?” David asked turning his attention to the raging prince who currently was sulking at his window.<br/>
“of course not!” jack shooting David one of his famous “if looks could kill” glances. Davey threw his hand up looking as innocent as possibly which made jack roll his eyes.<br/>
“I’m just saying jack that your probably one of the most stubborn people I know” jack gave David an evil glare “which isn’t a bad thing” David quickly continued before the prince literally killed him. He sighed “what I mean is the queen probably already knew what your response would be and choose for you knowing you would never agree on a compromise” jack had stopped listening after that studying Davey with admiration (which David found a little weird, not saying he didn’t like it though).<br/>
“what are you looking at?” he grinned walking over to sit beside the window where jack was.<br/>
“I was just thinking about how easy it must be living like you and your folks” jack said receiving a disapproving snort from David.<br/>
“jack my life is in no way easy, you’re literally living the dream compared to mine. You’re the richest person in this kingdom and more or less has the resources to do whatever your heart pleases” David was slowly getting mad, jack knew nothing of his struggles and the pain he had suffered through lately, not that he was about to tell jack about it.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust jack he just didn’t like him knowing everything about him even though they were best friends.<br/>
“that might be but you’re not getting forced to anything your free and your life Is worry free” jack said but was interrupted by David.<br/>
Davey felt his blood boil after jacks’ comment. A month ago, Davey’s father had fallen ill, and it wasn’t likely he would make it. And here jack was telling how easy it was living his life.<br/>
“jack, I’m literally a servant. I am everyday forced to do all the shit you can’t be bothered to do. For almost nothing. Oh, and on top of that My father is sick an unable to work and my mother is a woman which means not matter how hard she works repairing shoes, she earns not even enough to support herself. So, stop acting as if you’re having it the hardest, you’re righteously a prince and have been spoiled since birth. Some of us weren’t that lucky!” David yelled now clearly provoked by Jacks accusation. Davey had never acted out before and jack had said many things that easily could have been seen offensive over the years.<br/>
Davey had never meant to tell jack all that and immediately regretted yelling at the prince, but he had just had enough.<br/>
David quickly collected himself before he spoke again to a shocked and speechless jack “I’m deeply sorry your majesty I am in no place to yell at you. I will quickly finish the laundry and then I’ll see myself out” Davey spoke in a professional manner before walking back to the other side of the room to collect the clothing he had been folding before jacks entering.<br/>
Jack had always hated when David did that. Yes, David worked for jack that might be true but they both knew that what they had was more than a servant master sort of bond, so when David started acting all formal with jack he couldn’t help but think that the whole friendship was one-sided and Davey in reality didn’t like his company and only played along cause he felt obligated.<br/>
Davey had quickly finished the folding and left with a slight bow, running into the night leaving the prince in shock and guilt.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next day Davey was out from work, which was unlike him, he never before missed a day of work, it made jack a little on edge. Due to Davey being missing, Jack had been left with one of their lousy replacements. Jack didn’t hate the servants around the castle, what he did hate though was the way laughter and small talk always ended when he entered a room, like he wasn’t a person but some feared higher being.<br/>
It was never like that with Davey, maybe in the beginning but not now. He wasn’t afraid that jack would behead him if he made a joke on behalf of jack, that’s what he liked about Davey, everything was real with him and when they were together, he felt like himself. That’s also one of the main reasons jack always brought Davey along on all his trips, another being that Davey was good at keeping them out of trouble.<br/>
If jack had to choose one thing he didn’t like about Davey I would be that fact that Davey had worked for jack for 5 years and never meet nor heard of his family or personal life, which also was why jack had been so shocked yesterday with Davey’s sudden outburst, I he’d known Davey had it like that he would never have made the comparison.<br/>
After jack had gotten dressed, he had headed down to the kitchen to grab a quick snack, avoiding his mother like the plague he choose to take a different passage to the outside world.<br/>
“hey Jack where have you been all day and yesterday for that matter” it was his younger brother Charlie who had cut up to him as he was leaving the castle.<br/>
“have you been avoiding me or something? Did I do something” the younger boy spoke eyebrows knitted in worry.<br/>
“of course, not kid, just have a lot on my plate” jack responded ruffling the shorter boy’s hair, who frowned in a amused way.<br/>
“where you are going Jacky?” another person stepped forward, it was his youngest sibling and only sister smalls.<br/>
“just downtown, I have some incredibly boring business to attend” he said in an over dramatical gesture gaining a giggle from his sister.<br/>
“can I come with you?” she said with pleading eye. “I promise I’ll be very quiet and very nice”.<br/>
Jack bit his lip, he really hated disappointing his younger siblings, but he really needed some time for himself to get some things done.<br/>
“sorry kid it’ll be better if I do this one alone, but I promise the first thing I’ll do when I return will be playing with you. Whatever you want” he said kneeling down to his displeased sister eyes height.<br/>
“whatever I want?” she asked looking mischievous at the older boy before her.<br/>
“cross my heart, whatever you want I’ll play it. Do we have a deal?” he spat in his hand offering it to the small girl.<br/>
She spat in hers taking his and shaking it harder than necessary “deal” she said before waving jack off.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The small town hadn’t changed a bit, not that jack thought I would have but it was somehow nice to be reassured. The streets were flooding with life and people yelling to sell their products. As jack walked around admiring his mother kingdom he stumbled into a young girl and knocked her to the ground.<br/>
“sorry” she murmured quickly before getting back on her feet and hurried away, clearly not having the time of day to greet anyone on her way. Jack looked back at the girl feeling a form of familiarity hit him, he had never seen her before in his life but there was something about her. He shrugged it off an was about to leave when he saw it a small purse on the ground. He picked it up and studied it. It was a red purse made from old fabric and on the side two letter that clearly was meant to be initials “S.J”.<br/>
“excuse me miss you dropped something” he yelled but the girl was already gone, he raised and eyebrow before shaking of the encounter and continuing his day.<br/>
“hey boys look who’s here” albert an old friend of jack spoke making his way over to where jack was standing in the entrance.<br/>
“where your boytoy your majesty?” another boy named Specs, who sat at a nearby table in the small tavern, clearly meaning Davey.<br/>
“leave the prince be, jerks, welcome Kelly. You’re here for a game?” they boy he had come to see asked from the middle of his usually crowd of people playing whatever games they could bet on.<br/>
“race have you spoken to spot since he left town?” jack asked pulling race aside to a corner out of earshot for anyone else.<br/>
“nah he told me he couldn’t talk to me after he left or whatever not that it matters” the boy said clearly bitter from the fact that spot had cut him off after getting married.<br/>
Race and spot had been awfully closed for many years so close that some night jack had covered for spot, so that he could spend the night over at races, of course jack knew there had been more between the two boys than just a solid friendship, but spot had never been great at labels and they both had known it wasn’t going to work out. Yet jack had been surprised by spot completely cutting race of like he never had meant anything to him, it seemed cold and out of character even for him.<br/>
“why ya’ asking Kelly? Can’t you reach him or whatever” race asked fiddling with a cigar, he always had in his pocket.<br/>
“nah, not exactly. And I need some advice on the whole marriage thing” jack said feeling himself getting angry just thinking about it, Race didn’t seem to like the word “married” to much himself.<br/>
“well I promise you Kelly, if I hear anything from him, you’ll be the first to know. but I wouldn’t get my hope up” Race patted jack shoulder catching a glimpse of the purse jack had found.<br/>
“ehm Kelly what are ya’ doing with Sarah Jacobs purse?” jack was confused not knowing what race meant before it hit him.<br/>
“you know her?” jack asked looking at the small purse from earlier to see if he has missed a name tag or whatever.<br/>
“nah, not really. Know her father though great man, unfortunately on his dead bed as we speak” Race crossed his heart in a way to formal way.<br/>
“you shouldn’t by any chance know where I could find her?” jack somehow felt he needed to know why this female seemed so familiar to him, it wasn’t that he was attracted to her or whatever, not that she hadn’t been pretty, too be honest from the glimpse he’d gotten of her she was a very beautiful young woman.<br/>
“yeah, at the end of town on you left should be a small grey house but tell me Kelly you shouldn’t by any chance be into this girl huh?” race spoke in a teasing manner.<br/>
“nah it just seems like the right thing to do” jack actually  didn’t know why he was going through all this trouble to give a girl who smacked into him on the street her small purse with top 4 coin in it, but it really felt like the right thing to do and it wasn’t like he had anything better to do anyway he was not about to go face his mother and the castle seemed awfully boring without Davey around so what did he have to lose on this heroic quest of his.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A couple of minutes later jack found himself standing outside the house Race had pointed out. It was a one-story house painted in a boring grey color that had not been fixed up for years.<br/>
Jack made his way to the front door and knocked softly on the door and not much later the door was opened. Jack felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. Davey his most loyal friend stood there, eyes puffy and face as pale as snow.<br/>
“jack what are you doing here?” Davey asked hiding his face from the other boy.<br/>
“found this on the street, just wanted to give it back to its owner” jack reached for the purse and held it out for Davey to take it.<br/>
Davey smiled gratefully “thanks, it belongs to my twin sister, must have dropped it while shopping earlier”<br/>
Twin sister! That’s why she had looked so familiar, jack fought to himself. It also explained why the woman had seemed so pretty to him. He had always though Davey was a very handsome male.<br/>
“are you okay Davey? You don’t look to well?” jack had reached out to feel his forehead, but Davey had immediately shaken him off.<br/>
“I’m fine really, just some family emergency you know” he gave jack a sad smile and looked down at his own feet.<br/>
“Dave hon who’s it?” a female voice called from within the house.<br/>
“no one ma, I’ll be back in just a second” Dave yelled into the home before turning back to jack.<br/>
“I better get going, I’m sorry bout’ your dad though. Hopefully he’ll recover soon” jack said as a reassuring but was soon to realize that it had had the opposite effect.<br/>
After that tears had started streaming down the poor boy’s cheeks and he had crumbled to his knees sobbing. Jack stood there shocked before gaining control and kneeled to embrace the sobbing boy.<br/>
They sat there for a while before the crying had stopped and Davey embarrassed dried his face with his sleeve.<br/>
“I’m sorry you had to witness that jack, its my job to make sure your well and happy not the other way around” he said obviously embarrassed by the whole affair.<br/>
“Davey you shouldn’t be embarrassed of crying Infront of me, you have seen me on far worse days, remember that time you basically had to drag my drunken ass back to the inn we were staying at” the memory made Davey smile.<br/>
“oh, or the time I got beaten up at that tavern because my mouth works better than my actual fighting skills. You spend the whole night cleaning my wounds” jack playfully hit Davey’s shoulder.<br/>
Jack had never thought about it before, but Davey’s laugh was a blessing on its own. So real and pure you just wanted to bottle it for bad days.<br/>
They stayed like that for some time, before the female from earlier came out and found them on the front step.<br/>
“your majesty! Is something the matter?” the woman’s face bore both worry and honor in seeing jack there.<br/>
“no of course not mam I just found your daughter purse, and then I fell in talk with your son” jack reassured the obviously stressed woman. Davey hadn’t directly said anything, but jack had a pretty clear guess as to what kind of family emergency the other boy had been talking about earlier.<br/>
“ma give this to Sar and tell her to hold better on to it” Davey gave his mother the purse who nodded and walked into the small house again.<br/>
“so, did you and your mom come to an agreement about the whole marriage thing” Davey asked while resting his head on jack shoulder.<br/>
“not really haven’t really talked to her since yesterday” jack had totally forgotten everything about that dumb wedding thing until Davey had brought it up.<br/>
“why do you have so much against it anyway? Its not like your whole world is going to end because of it” Davey had raised his head and was now starring in jack’s eyes.<br/>
Another thing jack admired about Davey was his eyes, beautiful hazel eyes which jack always found new colors hidden inside.<br/>
“it’s not that I have anything against it, it’s just I like spending time with you and the guys down the tavern In town and with a wife it might be more of a struggle finding time to do it” Davey snorted trying to sustain a laugh.<br/>
“jack I’m always going to be there, no matter what. Paid or not if you like to have me around, you’ll have me around I promise” Davey said hugging jack who apparently had looked like he needed it.<br/>
“so, I’m not just a spoiled prince you work for, who you are forced to be around all the time?” jack asked half joking half serious. He had always been afraid that Davey was just there out of duty.<br/>
“jack if that’s what I had thought of you’d know” Davey laughed which made jack soft.</p><p>Jack felt awful for even thinking this, but Davey father’s dead had maybe brought the two of them even closer together than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope it was okay and if you liked it leave a kudos or a comment so i know if i should continue this.<br/>;)))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>